Release: The Realization
by NightingaleDuchess
Summary: Not being able to tell the one your head over heels for about your feelings is maddening. Naruto has to go through the heartache as he has to watching his crush go through a wedding, whats a poor blonde to do? SasuNaru SLASH, Rated T for now.


**RELEASE: THE REALIZATION  
**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE BEGINNING**

Summary: Not being able to tell the one your head over heels for about your feelings is maddening. Naruto has to go through the heartache as he has to watching his crush go through a wedding, or does he? SasuNaru SLASH

Warnings: Swearing, Alive!Itachi, Chibified/Humanoid Bijuus, Original Characters, Yaoi, Het, Incest and nakedness.

**Don't like? Well there's always the back button on top of the page, just to let you know**.

Disclaimer: Yeah...I don't own Naruto. But the plot frog belongs to me and my minion.

* * *

"Naruto!" Came a panicked whisper as ebony eyes flew open when a young blonde male with cerulean eyes entered his dreams, whispering something to him before giving him a sad smile with tears in his eyes and vanished.

Quickly sitting up in his bed the male let his dark blue blanket fell from his naked chest and pooled around his waist. Fist's tightened in his bed sheets as his eyes frantically scanned his bedroom. Noticing that nothing was a miss, un-clenching both hands he ran them down his. Seeing movement from the corner of his eye on his left side, a frown mirrored his face when he caught a flash of pink. Knowing that he wasn't going to get anymore sleep, he tossed the bed covers off of him, bare feet connecting with the cold wood made him shiver. Making his way across his bedroom to get to his bathroom in all his naked glory, ignoring the questioned call of his bed mate he slammed the door, locking the door behind him so he wouldn't be disturbed.

The male rested his back on the door as he raised a hand and flicked on the light switch in his bathroom. Running a hand through his dark locks, he pushed himself off the wall and walked towards his sink. Pale hands rested on the counter as he looked a the person looking back at him in the mirror, glaring the mirror image glared right back. The male glaring at his own reflection was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"Pathetic..." he hissed to himself

Why was the 18-year-old lone survivor and avenger of the Uchiha clan glaring and talking at himself in the mirror you ask. He was not a very happy man in this point in time, he was brought back to Konohagakure by the village's number one, unpredictable knucklehead ninja, Uzumaki Naruto. Thinking of the blonde dobe, Sasuke turned his head to the right slightly, resting in his earlobe was a lone orange ball earring, a small rare smile made a way to his face as he turned his head back forward and rested his head on the cool mirror glass. Eyes slipping close once more as he thought back on the day he was brought back by Naruto.

_FLASHBACK_

_After defeating his older brother, Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke became a wandering shinobi. He didn't bother stopping sometimes, but if he did, he wasn't there for long. Naruto and team Kakashi with the addition of Kiba, found the nukenin wondering aimlessly at the borders of fire border line water. Sasuke didn't notice that they spotted him since he was just walking along the shoreline, eyes downcast as he watched his footsteps being washed away from the tides._

_Hearing his name being called numerous times in the distance, he slowly lifted his head, Ebony clashed with multiply colored eyes, but the one color that held his attention was cerulean. Sasuke ignored all the others as he and Naruto continued to look at each in the eye. No words were exchanged for a good long 10 minutes, team Kakashi and Kiba didn't dare to make a move because if they did they thought the Uchiha and Naruto would disappear. Sasuke gave Naruto a defeated, lost and tired look before he nodded his head barely and returned to look at the waves gently lapping at his feet. Naruto took a cautious stepped forward, seeing that Sasuke didn't flinch, he took another and then another before he was standing toe to toe with the lost Uchiha. _

_Tilting his head to the side slightly, the blonde shinobi bent his knees, looking at the Uchiha's face. Not bothering lifting his head, Sasuke just continued to look down and barely registered that Naruto was in his personal bubble. Gently sweeping the dark bangs that fell into Sasuke's eyes, Naruto cupped the Uchiha's left cheek with his right hand and made him raise his head to look into his eye's. Seeing the inner turmoil in his friends eye's, Naruto smiled sympathetically as he whispered in affection 'teme', standing on his tip toes (Blondie= 5'7", Bastard= 6'0"). Naruto wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck, tan hand buried themselves in dark locks, and hugged him for all his worth. Sasuke just looked at the blondes back for a few moments, turning his head slightly Sasuke looked at Naruto's tanned neck. _

_Eyes sliding shut, the avenger of the Uchiha clan brought his arms up and wrapped them around the waist of his blonde companion. Surrendering to the darkness that was built up from physical and emotional exhaustion, Sasuke fell into a dreamless sleep free of nightmare for once. Legs giving out from under him, Naruto slowly brought the Uchiha to the ground, sitting on his butt with his legs out on the side of him, unwrapping his arms from the teme's neck and turned him over and cradled him. Naruto couldn't help but notice that the teme weighed a little less than the last time he saw him and that he looked paler than usual. Smiling softly, the blonde raised a hand and brushed aside a random bang from the unconscious Uchiha's face. Naruto couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape from his lips as the bang stubbornly fell back in place, caressing Sasuke's cheek, Naruto whispered 'let's go home, teme'._

_Naruto beamed when he noticed that Sasuke's hand that was holding on to his back of his jacket life line gave a small squeeze, before the brunette turned his head and snuggled more into Naruto to bask in the clock he never had in a long time, warmth._

_Sasuke woke up in the hospital of Konohagakure a week later, his hands bound in chakra restraints and his eyes bandage over. Sasuke's only visitors were the godaime, Tsunade, Kakashi since he was hospitalized for a month to check over for any other damage. Kakashi was permitted to into his room to keep an eye on him during the morning and afternoon's when Sasuke was awake. Kakashi tired and failed in the beginning to get him to talk, but the jonin was persistent and annoying. So one day Sasuke enlightened the copy-nin and talked back to him, from then on Kakashi and Sasuke talked to one another, more like Kakashi talked and Sasuke grunted or hummed his answer's. _

_Sakura and a bunch of the village girls tried to visit him during his hospitalization, but Tsunade forbidden them since she didn't want them to do anything stupid. Sasuke could only groan in annoyance when he heard that his fan club was being reborn and that Sakura was among them. He had hoped at least Sakura grew out of her fan girl phase, how wrong was he. She reverted back to the girl who annoyed him to no ends during his genin days. But from the two visitors he was permitted to have, he wanted the company of certain blonde haired shinobi. Sasuke didn't see Naruto until he was released from the hospital and all of Konoha 9 plus team Gai and Sai were having a party at him at Yakiniku. _

_At first everyone was hesitant to go, including the team that was sent to retrieve Sasuke, but after a lot of nagging and his super technique they dubbed 'puppy dog eyes of death'. Everyone met up, an awkward silence blanketed over them but Naruto decided to break the silence when his stomach let out an almighty growl announcing its hunger. All eyes turned to Naruto who looked at his stomach with a betrayed look, Sasuke sighed as he shooked his head and looked off to his left side since Naruto was across from him, Sakura clinging to his right arm. Mumbling a soft 'usuratonkachi', Sasuke placed his left elbow on the table, his hand covering his mouth. Naruto glared at Sasuke as he pouted a blush on his face while a smirk grew on Sasuke's._

_FLASHBACK END_

Back to the mirror Sasuke noticed scratch marks on his shoulder's and back. He cursed softly as he thought about his predicament. Once he reach 18, two years after he returned to the village. Tsuande had him under house arrest for six months with weekly psychological visits from her. He could only go on D-rank missions for a year and he was her personal errand boy, picking up her latest order of sake. Once he was deemed stable he was given back his rank of genin, which irritated him but Naruto got a kick out of it since he was chunin with the others.

The counsel wasn't done picking on the Uchiha's, not by a long shot. Being reinstated to the village and ninja ranks, Sasuke had no choice but to answer the summons they issued to him to have an important meeting. Standing before them he stood straight his face blank, he noticed Sakura in the meeting room but he didn't dare acknowledge her. But he was slightly on high alert as he noticed that Tsunade had her fist tightened and she was opening glaring at the two councilmen.

Growling Sasuke raised his left hand and punched the mirror, he watched in satisfaction as the glass fell and landed in the sink. Giving as injured hand a blank look over, his eye's turned back to the sink blood drip into it. Not bothering to clean up the glass or the blood, Sasuke walked over to the shower. Throwing the curtains aside he stepped inside and turned on the knob of the cold water, letting the chilly water run over his body.

Sasuke watched the blood from his injured hand mix with the clear water, he slowly washed and scrubbed his body hard to get rid of invisible residue of the previous nights activities. Scrubbing and washing his hair, he continued to stand under the spray of water, he brought a hand up and brushed a wet bang out of his face. He smiled softly as it went back to its original place, resting his forehead on a shower tile.

"Usuratonkachi."

Shutting off the water, the Uchiha stepped out of the shower and grabbed his blue towel that was hanging an inch away from the pink towel. Seeing the pink colored towel a scowl made its way on to Sasuke's face, that wasn't the color that he wanted to see in his home of the Uchiha compound. Blue and pink what a clique thing, now blue and orange. No matter how badly they clashed, Sasuke couldn't help but think it was a nice mixture in the gloomy compound. Completely drying himself off, Sasuke walked to a bathroom storage closet and opened it. He grabbed three roll's of bandages and his clothes that he placed in there the day before, since he didn't like changing in front of his bed mate. unraveling the one bandage's, he silently wrapped his left hand.

Once he was done, he grabbed a pair of black boxers, slipping them on, grabbing his clothes the raven started to get dressed. Donning a black long sleeve, he had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the Uzumaki swirl on both shoulder's. The same color as his long sleeve his pants was black, bandages were wrapped around his lower shin. Grabbing his flask jacket with his right hand, he grabbed his finger less gloves with his left, unlocking the bathroom door.

"Mou...Sasuke-kun why did you lock the door? I wanted to join you."

Inwardly shuddering, Sasuke looked over to his bed to see Sakura sitting at the end of the bed with a sheet around her body. Arms crossed over her chest a pout on her lips, Sasuke just stared at her as he made his way over to his side of the bed. Placing his gloves on his dresser and tossing his jacket on the bed, he grabbed his hitai-ate, raising his arms up to tie it around his head. Stopping when two hands stopped his arms midway, he glared as smaller hands took away his hitai-ate, placing it back on his dresser. He was unfazed as those smaller hands slowly caressed his chest, he ignored the peck on his cheek as the hands grew bolder and slipped under his shirt.

"What's the rush...let's have a little fun before our day starts."

Sakura whispered as she ran her hands over taunt abdomen muscles, she stepped back from Sasuke as she let the bed sheet around her drop and pool around her. Stepping back she rested her chest on the raven's back, she continued on with her caressing. She shivered and moaned slightly as she let her eyes slip as she remembered the powerful thrust's the Uchiha delivered last night. Hands slipping out once more she moved to his right and sat on the bed, making him move his head to stare at her. Giving him a sultry look, licking her lips she bite her lip as she looked up at the Uchiha with coy eyes.

"Get dressed, we have a team meeting."

"But Sasuke-kun..."

"Move it Sakura."

That being said, Sasuke grabbed his flask jacket and slipped his arms through leaving it unzipped, he ignored Sakura's gasping imitation of a fish. Grabbing both his hitai-ate and gloves he left the bedroom, once again slamming the door for the hell of it. Walking down the hallway and flight of stairs, Sasuke walked into the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl that was on the table. Walking back out of the kitchen and out into the living room and out the door. He tossed the apple in the air, catching it in his right hand, he rubbed it on the front of his shirt, brought it to his mouth and bit into it and ate.

Strolling out into the morning fog, his eyes looked at the raising sun that reminded him so much of the blonde dobe. Smirking, Sasuke bit into his apple once more as he stuffed left hand in his pant pocket and began his silent trek towards the usually meeting spot.

* * *

A/n: TBC


End file.
